Talk:Will
Plot Bruno Mars performs a song "It Will Rain" to celebrate on Jack McFareland and Karen Walker getting married. They took Will, Grace and their entire friends and family on a vacation to Hawaii where their relationship are beginning to change. Will and Grace's marrage is about to be torn apart when he is forming a relationship with divorced Liz Prescott, whom is his ex-girlfriend from high school before going out on a date with Grace until he admitted that he's homesexual. He eventually quits being homesexual for the rest of his life, until he reunited with his ex-husband Vince D'Angelo, whom moving to Hawaii, returning homesexual again. Vince, however, became straight and was married to his wife named Emily to live in Hawaii and planning to have children. Meanwhile, Grace also reunited with her ex-husband Leo Markus. As the two are getting back together with their exes, it could be the end of marriage for Will and Grace, as they both will make up who will they be with. This is his first time that Will has ever been bisexual besides being homesexual again. It will be difficult for Grace to choice who does she have feelings to. Jack McFarland and Karen Walker, setting to get married in Hawaii, are also being torn apart when Jack is becoming homesexual again when he is having a crush on Benjamin Green, but turns out that he had a girlfriend named Amy Prescott, Liz's daughter. Jack can't help it but trying to be himself again. Karen is hoping that everything for her and Jack is set for her wedding perfectly, but if things didn't turn out to be perfect for Karen, she will be returning as a nobody once again, who doesn't understand her about her actually true love who does not offer to be homesexual. While they are facing a serious situation of their friendship, Amy break up with boyfriend Ben seening him flirting with a girl named Amanda. Still thinking about dating Ben, Jack realized that he is becoming homesexual again as he kissed but realized that he felt guilty and really has hurt Karen's heart and decide to keep it a secret to avoid not telling her that he's gay again. Although, Ben does not care if he kissed men which was revealed that he's bisexual. At Jack and Karen's wedding, Ben arrived to their wedding. Although, Jack felt uncomfortable and confessed to Karen which became awry and Karen ended their wedding. Meanwhile, Vince and Will went out to dinner together. Although, before they leave to go back to their wives, the two passionly kissed feeling guilty that the two cheated on their wives. Upset, Will left Vince. As Grace entered the restaurant where Will and Vince had dinner, she has already saw them kissing each other. Will calls Grace, but she did not say anything since she saw him kissing Vince. Although, she furiously hang up on him and decide not to speak to him again. Meanwhile, Rosario talks to Jack that changing his personality can threaten to ruin his life with a "straight true love". Jack admits that he has been homesexual for mostly his entire life and decides to act straight for now as he heads to Karen to apologies. Begging to get together with her, he bought her a diamond ring and accepts to remarry him. Liz talk to Grace about Will that she and Will used to be dating since high school and has told him that he was gay at the time he met Grace, but never confirmed it. As Will and Grace are bot invited to the wedding, the two have not seen each other for days. Will tries to call Grace, but never calls back. Although at Jack and Karen's wedding, Grace came close to Leo again. Will saw Grace being together with Leo, as he punched him and kissed her passionly. Grace told her that she already saw them kissing and told him not to kiss another gay men and straight women again. As the two got together again, Jack and Karen got married. Ben got back together with girlfriend Amy. After the marriage, Grace reported that her water broke as her baby is ready to be delivered. As they arrived to the hospital, they gave birth to baby girl named Lila Truman. A group of friends returned home where their lives has been restored again. Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and their entire family and friends and Liz are celebrating a family reunion. http://justjared.buzznet.com/photos/will-grace/1/